


Mercury x Zoisite : The Little Merman

by teamvanessacloud



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: Find me on tumblr @teamvanessacloud .(Please do not repost my art!)Inspired by https://fanartsailormoonbythaiartistfan.tumblr.com/image/122922869799?soc_src=mail&soc_trk=ma  I wanted to do my own version of this picture and depict Zoisite without scales. Drawn using Sailor Moon Crystal style while Taiki was drawn in the classic anime style.The photo link above and Princess Mercury's dress was inspiration for Princess Ami's outfit. I must've thought of Anastasia while drawing her tiara.For Zoisite's outfit, I was looking at Prince Ka Suo's default outfit from Ice Fantasy to get an idea for period outfits.Taiki's Prince outfit has his Sailor fuku outfit colors as Sailor Star Maker and a star motif. I looked at Prince Charming's outfit from Cinderella as a base to help me.In the drawing, we can see that Zoisite is happy in the sea and as a human, he is heartbroken to see that his love has a fiancé from an arranged marriage.





	Mercury x Zoisite : The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @teamvanessacloud . 
> 
> (Please do not repost my art!)
> 
> Inspired by https://fanartsailormoonbythaiartistfan.tumblr.com/image/122922869799?soc_src=mail&soc_trk=ma I wanted to do my own version of this picture and depict Zoisite without scales. Drawn using Sailor Moon Crystal style while Taiki was drawn in the classic anime style.
> 
> The photo link above and Princess Mercury's dress was inspiration for Princess Ami's outfit. I must've thought of Anastasia while drawing her tiara.  
> For Zoisite's outfit, I was looking at Prince Ka Suo's default outfit from Ice Fantasy to get an idea for period outfits. 
> 
> Taiki's Prince outfit has his Sailor fuku outfit colors as Sailor Star Maker and a star motif. I looked at Prince Charming's outfit from Cinderella as a base to help me. 
> 
> In the drawing, we can see that Zoisite is happy in the sea and as a human, he is heartbroken to see that his love has a fiancé from an arranged marriage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Submerged Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845338) by [ElvisVF101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisVF101/pseuds/ElvisVF101), [teamvanessacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud)




End file.
